


Give a Little, Get a Little

by bigficenergy



Series: Kiss Prompt Fills [6]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: David can take charge too!, Early Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:21:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25362298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigficenergy/pseuds/bigficenergy
Summary: A kiss to cheer David up leads to more.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Kiss Prompt Fills [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1871239
Comments: 16
Kudos: 226





	Give a Little, Get a Little

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grabthefish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grabthefish/gifts).



> This started as a response to the prompt, "One person pouting, only to have it removed by a kiss from the other person," from [this kiss prompts list](https://kashimalin-fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/178524845380/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts).
> 
> The plan was to take some kiss prompts to try to get the wheels turning again when I started getting bored of my WIP, fill 'em in under 1000 words, and post them all as chapters in one fic. However, I actually felt like writing the makeout sesh I teased in this fill, so this turned into a two-parter and has earned its own post. I'll post the rest of the prompt fills here eventually, but you can find them all [on my Tumblr](https://fraudulentzodiac.tumblr.com/tagged/kiss-prompt-fills) til then (sorry if you're on mobile and the link doesn't work, idk how to fix that). For now, enjoy this gratuitous making out, I know I did. 😛
> 
> Thanks to grabthefish for a prompt that turned out to be extra inspiring! Title inspired by "Give a Little" by Maggie Rogers.

When Patrick’s end-of-day sweeping turns him back toward the register, he nearly laughs at the look on David’s face. His brows are furrowed in concentration on the computer screen, his mouth turned down in a very unhappy little pout.

“Something wrong?” Patrick asks.

David sighs, tipping his head back and squeezing his eyes shut before opening them again and gesturing at the screen.

“I just thought our numbers would be better by now.”

Patrick sets the broom against the counter and goes to look, crowding in next to David to see the screen. It’s something he would’ve done before they were dating, purposely, just to be close to him. Now he’s actually allowed and expected to be in David’s space, and if he’s being honest, the thrill hasn’t worn off.

“These numbers are good, David,” he says. “We’re on track for a decent first quarter.”

“Okay, is ‘decent’ good enough to keep my hopes and dreams from crashing and burning?”

“It’s pretty good, yeah,” Patrick says. “Tell you what. I’ll put together a report, highlight some areas we could improve, and we’ll come up with some strategies to target the easiest areas first, okay?”

“Okay,” David says, but he sounds skeptical, arms crossed and still pouting.

“Hey,” Patrick says softly, and then he’s pulling David into a kiss. It takes a second kiss to get David’s mouth to quirk in the other direction, and then he’s definitely smiling into the third kiss.

When Patrick pulls back, he must look amused, because David asks, “What?”

“Do you have any idea how many times I wanted to do that before your birthday? Any time you’d pout like that I wished I could just… help make it go away.”

David’s brows knit again. “Um, I don’t _pout_.”

“Oh yes you do.”

“I frown. Maybe _scowl_ when it’s really deserved…”

“You definitely pout. I know because you do that thing with your lower lip, and I just want to…”

Patrick leans in and kisses him again, and David responds right away, even though he’d just been arguing. This time, when their lips part briefly before meeting again, Patrick takes David’s lower lip very gently between his teeth. David inhales sharply, his hands slides up Patrick’s arms and gripping for a split second before he pulls away and takes a step back.

“Sorry,” Patrick says, looking up at David bashfully. “Was that not…”

“No, that was um…” David shakes his head, trying to find the words he wants. “No complaints. But I know we’re taking things slow, and that’s the sort of thing that might lead to…” He rolls his eyes and shrugs a shoulder, attempting to sound blasé. “To um. Making out. Or something.”

Patrick braces one hand on the counter, looking away and shrugging, in his own attempt to seem chill.

“Making out could be slow,” he offers.

“Not the way I do it,” David says, and Patrick’s eyes go wide, snapping back to David’s face. David is biting his lip, and that’s certainly not helping matters.

“Well um…” Patrick says, straightening up and crossing his arms. “Maybe you could give me the abridged version of how you do it?”

David’s smile widens, and then he’s trying to tug Patrick by the arm toward the stockroom, but Patrick stops him.

“After we finish closing.”

David huffs, then looks pointedly at Patrick with an exaggerated pout on his face.

“After we finish closing,” Patrick repeats with slightly less conviction, busying himself with the broom again.

* * *

They do eventually make it through closing procedures, and then Patrick is following David into the stockroom. Once they’re behind the curtain, though, Patrick momentarily finds himself at a loss as far as how to proceed. They’ve kissed plenty more times since the night of David’s birthday, but one of them always pulls away before things get too heated. If they’re going to kiss for longer, should they settle in somewhere? There’s the couch, he supposes. He’s made out with people before, why is he overthinking this so much?

“We don’t have to, um… we can just go to dinner if you want,” David says after they’ve stood there for far too long. But no, that’s not what Patrick wants. Patrick wants to step right up to the edge of what he’s ready for, to get a taste of what’s in store for him with David. The hard part was done with on David’s birthday, Patrick can certainly initiate this. So he does, closing the space between them, taking David’s face in his hands and kissing him.

At first, David lets him lead, like he often does. His hands go to Patrick’s biceps, but he just holds, reciprocating, but mostly receiving. Patrick could pull back, ask for what he really wants, but he goes with the shorthand of biting David’s lower lip again, a little less gently than the first time. For a moment, there’s no change, and then Patrick realizes he’s being walked backwards. His back hits the wall and David kisses him hard, hands on either side of his neck, thumbs tipping Patrick’s head back at his jaw. Patrick’s arms fall to wrap around David’s middle, hands spreading out over the small of his back and pulling him in close.

If Patrick had felt something ignite in him when he first kissed David, this feels like a raging fire consuming him from the inside. He’s following David’s lead now, moving to best suit how David wants to kiss him, licking into his mouth only after David introduces just enough tongue into his mouth first. He wonders distantly, very distantly, if his face will be pink and irritated from the scrape of David’s stubble, if his lips will be swollen, if anyone who looks at him once they leave will know that he’s been kissed within an inch of his life. He’s been making sounds, he knows he has, but he lets out a particularly loud groan at that thought. The whole time, David has managed to keep the contact between their lower halves to a minimum, and when Patrick tries to pull him in closer, David pulls back, dropping his hands to Patrick’s shoulders and breathing hard.

“Is this… are you…” David starts and stops, and Patrick very much enjoys knowing that this gorgeous man, with his discerning taste and storied romantic history, is also affected by this. Eventually, David is able to ask, “Was that okay?”

Patrick’s brain bypasses the option of a straightforward answer, and instead he asks, breathlessly, “Would you say I’m a pretty reasonable guy? You know, practical?”

David huffs, confused. “Um, yes? Yeah, it’s um… one of your many very endearing qualities.”

Patrick closes his eyes and tips his head back against the wall. “So you’ll take it as a point of pride when I say that all I want to do for the foreseeable future is this, with you.”

It’s probably too much to say too soon, but David just huffs again, a bashful laugh this time. He rests his forehead on Patrick’s shoulder, and Patrick turns his head to press his cheek against him, one hand sliding up to rest at the back of David’s head. He relishes the closeness, and doesn’t want it to end.

“Yeah, that’s um… uncharacteristically impractical of you,” David teases. “I don’t know about you, but I’d get hungry at some point.”

“Couldn’t have that,” Patrick says with a grin.

“Mm-mm,” David agrees, and then he’s kissing up Patrick’s neck, starting at his collarbone, which he’s exposed by tugging his shirt collar out of the way. Patrick hums, tipping his head to the side invitingly as David works his way higher.

Patrick’s hands press into David, unable to find much purchase in his short hair or thick sweater. He feels enveloped by the span of David’s broad shoulders, pinned to the wall by his perfect hands and his perfect mouth. Patrick knows undoubtedly that he wants this in other places, in other ways, on a bed, David on top of him, making him feel things with an intensity he didn’t think possible.

When David reaches his pulse point, he feels a scrape of teeth that sends an unexpected zing of pleasure through him. He’s grateful that David can’t see his eyes roll back, but it doesn’t matter, because his body betrays him in every single other way - a gasping moan, a jolt of his hips, a desperate grab at David’s hair. Then David traces his tongue over the same spot, and Patrick has to tap out before he actually combusts, the hand that was in David’s hair coming down to frantically thump at his shoulder until he pulls back and steps away.

“Sorry,” they gasp in unison.

“No,” Patrick says, shaking his head and trying to catch his breath. “Don’t. I wanted this. I want this.”

“I just don’t want you to push yourself into anything you’re not ready for,” David says, his eyes squeezed shut and hands on his hips, like he’s trying to ground himself.

“It’s not like that,” Patrick insists. “I want to know how things feel with you. How I’d react. If I’d… if I’d want more.

David’s eyes are open now, but he can’t seem to bring himself to look directly at Patrick when he asks, tentatively, “And?”

Patrick heaves a big sigh and says, earnestly, “David. If I kiss you again right now, I won’t be able to stop.” He clears his throat. “Unless you asked me to, of course, I don’t mean like… I just really want this. I hope you know that.”

David’s eyes are on him now, and his expression has gone soft and cautiously happy, a look that Patrick has seen and contracted a case of butterflies-in-the-stomach from before.

“Okay,” David says softly. “So do you, um, want to go to dinner now?”

“Yes,” Patrick says, pushing off the wall and smoothing his hands over his shirt and straightening his collar. “Let’s do that.”

He holds a hand out to David, who rolls his eyes, but takes it with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! ❤️
> 
> Not taking anymore prompts, but you can read what I've filled [here](https://fraudulentzodiac.tumblr.com/tagged/kiss-prompt-fills), and say hi while you're at it if you want! :)
> 
> And I'm sure this was clear, but I love it so much I have to say it: The line, "Making out. Or something." was absolutely inspired by, "...to sleep with me, or whatever." These two early on is still my favorite thing.
> 
> Oh and if my partner is reading this, the "I don't pout" thing was inspired by you, and you do pout. Love you. 😘


End file.
